Wedding Night
by MissAmyLovett
Summary: Victor's nervous after his father talks to him about wedding nights and his "duties". Will Victor swalllow his fear and do what must be done or run away? This is my first M rated story, just to be safe. Please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was eventful" Victoria exclaimed whilst taking a seat inside the Van Dort carriage.

"I do agree," Victor replied. "I never thought that our parents would get on so well together or at least make an effort just for us." Closing the door of the cart and taking a seat next to Victoria.

She smiled. Yes today was indeed a very eventful day. Their wedding, finally she thought. It had been three months since the corpse bride incident. Three months of being avoided, people giving weird looks and waiting lots of waiting not to mention mourning over that good for nothing Lord Barkis but the worst was not seeing her beloved Victor. She glanced at him. How did she mange to stay away from him for so long, his raven Black hair, Pale complexion, and his gorgeous brown eyes. She missed him so much.

"Victoria?"

Her beloved s voice cut though her thoughts like a knife.

"Yes Victor?" her voice sounding absent.

"Is there something wrong, you ve been staring at me since we left your parents house?"

"Really?" He nodded. "There s nothing though with me darling, I was merely thinking." she replied.

"May I ask what about?" he asked still a little concerned. She smiled again he was wearing a very concern, worried face. In fact it was the same face he had been wearing when he came back after his father asked to speak to him in private. _I ll ask him about that later_ she thought before she remembered that she hadn t answered his question.

"Us" she replied. He smiled, with that he reached over and took her hand in his wrapping his long digits around her small ones. They stared at each other. Victor bravely started to move towards her; his head lowering to her level continuing to stare into her eyes. Victoria closed her eyes and moved forward as well. Finally after all this time- our first kiss.

Just as Victoria felt Victor s breath upon her skin the cart suddenly halted causing Victor to tumble over and land hard on his knees.

Victor Victoria gasped "Are you alright darling?" taking hold of his arm to help him back up.

"Yes" he whined Just fine whilst sitting back on the more than uncomfortable seat.

"Good" Suddenly they came to an unexpecting holt.

"You ve arrived Mr & Mrs Van Dort" came a voice from outside.

"I gathered that" Victor mumbled. While helping Victoria out of the cart and onto the pathway which led to the Van Dort mansion. Sadly, for Victor, Both sets of parent had agreed that the newly married couple will be staying the night at Victors parents and then in bark on their honeymoon until their new house was finally finished. The house was already built; all that was being done was a little more decorating and the moving of more furniture. Victors parents left a few hours earlier then the loving couple so they could tidy up their house saying that it was simple not presentable for an Everglot coming to stay. This left them alone with Maudline and Finnis Everglot doing absolutely nothing but sipping wine and staring blankly at random objects around the dining area.

"I m dreading this" remarked Victor taking Victoria s hand once more to place into the crook of his arm.

"Why"

"We should be by ourselves not around my mother and father all night."

"It isn t that bad Victor, and anyway we have all night after we retire to bed to be by ourselves" Victor stopped in his tracks. He thought back to after they had there celebration feast at the Everglot mansion or to be more precise when his father wanted a Father and son chat.

"Does this have to be now father?" Victor asked ask they exited the parlour and headed into the west wing were he and Victoria had there wedding rehearsal.

"Yes it does, I do believe you will be too busy with Victoria when we re home and I want to get this over and done with." A very nervous William replied.

"Erm ok"

William cleared his throat and proceeded to tell Victor what newly-wed couples do on their wedding night. Victor s face paled.

"W-w-why do I have to do er that to Victoria?" He asked dreading the answer of which he didn t know. There must be a good explanation to that to a woman especially my Victoria.

"To finally declare to you and to everybody else that Victoria so now yours"

"But everybody already knows that Father, I mean we re married now, She is mine and i'm hers.

Victor s father sighed. "Victor my boy, very soon you will start to have urges, very strong urges about very indecent things which include Victoria."

"Include Victoria in what way?"

"Well might find that you find her very attractive, and start looking and thinking about certain parts of her body."

Victor blushed. The truth was that he had already thought about Victoria in that way. All the way through dinner he couldn t help just staring at her: Her heart-shaped head, her beautiful hazel eyes, her rosy pink cheeks, her chestnut brown hair tided up into a tight bun but it wasn t only her face He was staring at. He had also had a few quick glances at other parts of her body mainly up top. It was only if Victoria was leaning over to pick something up or if she straightened up her dress he would let his eyes drift towards something he shouldn t which became clear when embarrassingly his father and Lord Everglot caught him staring, luckily Victoria had been too occupied to notice or so he thought


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at The Van Dort estate, Victor began to give Victoria a tour around the house.

The house was a lot warmer and more 'homely' than the Everglot Mansion Victoria noted with the walls covered with personal pictures and shelves full of ornaments - she loved it immediately. The tour finally ended at Victors' bedroom. He gulped and started to feel a little nervous. Besides his parents nobody had ever been in his room before - let alone a woman.

Standing outside his door Victor turned to his young bride.

"...And this is my room, its quite small and cold but you learn to get used to it I suppose" he announced quietly smiling "I hope you like it."

"I'm pretty sure I'll love it" Victoria replied as she caressed his arm, "it's yours after all"

Victor smiled. She always made him feel better. Tentatively he pushed open his bedroom door,

the darkening lavender sky coloured Victors' walls through the long, narrow square shaped windows. Victoria gasped and walked into the room, _it's much smaller than mine_ she thought _and oddly feminine _but she loved it immediately. His walls were a dull shade of blue, were somewhat bare save of the various pictures of butterflies, after gliding across the room to look at the images more closely she realised they were hand-drawn.

"These are beautiful" Victoria stated turning to Victor "who drew them? Whoever it was they have great talent. They have so much detail in them."

Victor blushed. "Well, actually, I-I-I did. There just sketches really, nothing special."

Clearly embarrassed with such praise, he averted his eyes. Victoria bounced towards him and took his hand in hers.

"You really have such great talents Victor; you compose music on the piano beautifully and can draw near masterpieces with little effort, you really are a wonder..."

She stop herself abruptly, surprised that she had complimented him so and was even more surprised at his shocked expression upon his face.

"No-one's ever said anything approving of my art before" he replied, his voice suddenly as low and velvety as a whisper.

Suddenly feeling brave Victor touched Victoria's cheek making her lift her head to face him. Looking into his eyes and seeing all the love and obvious affection he had for her, made Victoria's stomach flutter, she knew from the first moment they had met that he was the man of her dreams but this feeling just confirmed it. Daringly Victoria began to move her head towards his dying to know what the feel of his lips are like. Realising her actions, Victor followed her actions and finally there lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss.

She smiled slightly against his mouth; his lips were somewhat thin against hers and quite cold she noted as she relaxed within the kiss, resting her hands against his chest and trying to move herself closer to him. Victor, too, was dumbfounded at the emotions that washed upon him-self, he carefully moved his hands that were resting on her cheeks to her waist to pull her closer to him. The kiss deepened and the couple begin to gain confidence Victoria massaging his chest whilst Victor ran his hands through the curves of Victoria's waist and hips.

Suddenly – and unfortunately for the young couple – There was a knocking at the door and here entered Victor's father, William, causing the pair to quickly break their kiss.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting" William said winking over at Victor knowingly "I've just come to tell you that supper will be ready shortly."

"Er y-y-yes thank you father we'll be down directly. " Unmistakably embarrassed by getting caught in an intimate moment with his wife. William nodded and left the room.

The couple glanced at each other. "Well Mrs Van Dort, may I escort you to the Dining room for tea?" Victor jokingly asked. Giggling at his antics Victoria replied, "Of course Mr Van Dort, I would be very grateful " Victor gave Victoria his arm which she took with a smile which seemed to big for her face and they headed down for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two Part Two

_Some time later… _

By the time Victor and Victoria were able to escape Nell from her rambling – apparently they were going to visit Lord-someone-or-other's estate in the country, Victor had no idea who he was or really why he cared – the moon had raised fully into the black and blue sky. Both Victor and Victoria tiredly entered the old bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"This may sound disloyal Victor" Victoria started whilst sitting upright on her husbands bed," but your mother can really talk for England."

Victor chuckled wholeheartedly agreeing with her. "I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable, what with my childhood embarrassments being told."

"Well" Victoria began forcing herself to keep a straight face "they were quite interesting really" she turned to him, "I still can not believe you spent every night sleeping in the bathtub after reading a story by Edgar Allan Poe."

"I thought it was to do with birds!" he replied quickly, joining Victoria's position on the edge of his bed "I was in the attic clearing out boxes trying to find my microscope when I found the book, I just glanced inside of the cover, saw the word raven and took it downstairs to read. I never left the house for weeks after that day. "

Unable to contain her laugher any longer Victoria burst into a fit of giggles, Victor had to smirk himself when he looked at her. _She's so beautiful _he thought as she began to rightened herself.

"Do forgive me Victor," Victoria said her voice still filled with amusement, "that was most improper."

Victor continued to stare at her. Noticing a strand of hair had fallen out of place he hesitantly reached forward and tucked it behind her ear then placed his hand on her cheek which he softly began to stroke with his thumb.

"I love you" he whispered to her in all seriousness.

Victoria looked into his eyes _he really does love me_ she thought. She reached forward running her petite fingers down his cheek.

"I love you too Victor, so much" she replied breathless already leaning forward to close the distance between them.

Victor continued to stare at her. He seemed to be contemplating his next actions.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed? It has been along day after all." Victor stated whilst standing up from the bed and making his way towards his dresser.

"Um- yes I suppose we should" she replied quite taken back by his sudden change of heart.

He smiled gently at her and began to prepare himself for bed, in which Victoria quickly followed suit - slightly uneasily – pulling her crisp white night gown out of her travelling case. Suddenly a thought struck her_ am I to undress in front of him_? Glancing across the room she watched him remove his jacket and vest as if it was completely normal to undress in front of someone. _Must I undress in front of him? _Not that Victoria was against seeing Victor in his natural form, she just didn't know what to expect, not having seen a nude male before. She could only imagine what a bare man looked like – all books with any sort of information on that subject or any romantic attachments were forbidden from her by her mother, saying that only the lower class read nonsense novels about such things, why then her mother owned one Victoria will never know. Taking another momentary look at Victor she could see him working on the cuff buttons on his shirt, thinking this to be the best time to voice her query Victoria spoke up.

"Victor"

"Yes Victoria" Victor said turning round fully to face her looking quite nervous to say the least.

"Am-I-I suppose to undress also?" she replied cursing herself slightly at sounding so nervous, _if he can undress in front of me why can I not in front of him _she thought hoping not to offend him. A small frown appeared upon his face.

"Um- well yes that is what people do generally when going to bed" he replied returning to his left cuff button, obviously not realising exactly what she meant.

"Yes I know that… but in front of each other?" Victoria said almost shocked that he was misunderstanding her question.

Victor froze and looked up at his wife again, suddenly understanding her predicament.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm just used to being alone I suppose" he replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck and faintly smiling, hoping his response wasn't as childish as he thought it sounded. Victoria smiled at his gesture.

"It's ok darling, I understand what you mean, it's quite odd knowing you will be spending the rest of your life sharing everything with someone now isn't it?"

"Well yes I will have to agree with you on that but hopefully odd in a good way? I mean, I' m glad I'll be sharing them with you" he replied his smile more prominent. Victoria made her way over to him never taking her eyes off of his, within a matter of moments she was standing in front of him resting both hands upon his chest tenderly massaging his chest more confident then before.

"As I with you Victor" she whispered sweetly her eyes still magnetised with his. Without another word being spoken Victor leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist as Victoria's hands continued with their massage acquisition a quiet moan from Victor as one of her hands moved towards his neck. The kiss quickly became more passionate as; gaining confidence out of nowhere, Victor softly opened his lips and began prying Victoria's lips open with his tongue. Victoria's eyes fluttered due to her surprise at his forwardness but did not stop when his tongue gently touched hers. Finally the newlyweds broke their kiss and smiled at one another.

"To make this less embarrassing" Victor began his voice a little hoarse, "I'll go change in the bathroom, call on me when you're ready"

At this Victor moved towards the door connecting his room to the bathroom, he turned looking at Victoria - Her cheeks were slightly rosier than usually and maybe more flustered but she was still as beautiful - smiled then existed the room. Closing the door behind him Victor leaned against the door and released a content sigh, _maybe what father told me won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be_ he considered moving towards the sink beginning to prepare himself for bed, trying to calm his feelings of attraction to her. _Well_ he thought with a smirk _until it is appropriate_ which he hoped will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria continued to stare at the door which Victor just went through still trying to calm her racing heart-beat which was proving to be a little difficult. After a few minutes she made her way towards her chest of drawers and removed her crisp white night gown then began to remove her outer clothing having only difficulty when she came to her corset. Making her way towards the bed she turned the covers down on her side and sat on the corner next to her bedside table and began to untie her hair from her tight bun. She loved this time at night, letting her smooth hair run down her back, it allowed her to relax more especially since it was just her and Victor. _He's the only man who is ever going to see me like this _she thought blushing somewhat. She wouldn't admitted it but she was actually looking forward to tonight, not that she had any idea what was to happen of course but the fact that it was just the two of them, as husband and wife. It was a beautiful thought, no matter what was to happen.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door.

"Victoria? May I come in?" her husband said on the other side of the door across the room.

"Of course darling" she replied picking up her brush and began teasing the tackles out of her hair.

Victor entered the room glad in his sky blue nightclothes and with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and sat onto the bed next to her gently taking the comb out of her hands and carrying on with the task himself.

"You look lovely with your hair down Victoria" he whispered after a moment into her ear whilst placing the hairbrush back onto the bedside table and instead trailing his fingers gently through her hair taken back by how soft it was.

"Thank you" she replied her voice coming out as a murmur also as fireworks went off in her blood, anytime Victor's skin touched hers, even briefly, the same reaction would occur.

As a sudden wave of confidence washed over him, Victor placed a tender kiss below his wife's ear making her sigh softly and move her head more towards his lips. With this response he continued his playfulness, quickly learning that she liked the feeling of her ears and neck being touched just _so_. In time Victoria moved around so that she was facing him and placed her lips to his taking him quite by surprise but still he responded to the kiss.

He gently leaned in to kiss her and stared at her eyes looking for something to let him know if he should continue or not but her eyes were closed. He placed his hand on the back of her head letting her know that he sought more. She felt his tongue push her lips apart. Slowly Victor lowered them both onto their bed pausing their kiss temporarily whilst they got into a more comfortable position. She looked up to his body leaning over hers. He smiled back and kissed her and pushed through her mouth with his tongue. She caressed the back of his head as his tongue danced with hers. Removing his hands from her body he began to do away with his night top. At his movement Victoria broke the kiss and leant up onto her elbows to nervously glance at his eyes then chest then back again,

"Victor, may I ask you something?" she questioned her voice breathless from the kisses they had shared. Victor stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"Yes my love?"

"W-w-what are we supposed to do tonight? Has it anything to do with what your father spoke to you privately about?" she replied her voice faltering a little.

At this Victor flushed, he had just presumed her mother had already told her about what was to come when she was forced to marry Barkis, and by the way she had kissed him just moments ago she seemed to know to a certain extent what to do. Wondering how on earth to explain to her what was meant to happen, Victor moved over to his side of the bed and took her hands into his and looked into her eyes, _here goes nothing…_

"Well V-V-Victoria, my father told me that what was supposed to happen tonight was me declaring to others that you are mine, so to speak" He stared still looking into her eyes for any signs of disgust or understanding of what he meant. She continued to look at him very oddly her brow creasing slightly as she absorbed his words.

"But Victor everybody knows that I am yours already, we're married." She finally said thinking the same thoughts he did whilst his father told him.

"That's exactly what I said to my father but he also said that that its natural and all married couples do this at least once during their marriage-"

"If it's to declare you belong to someone or they belong to you, why do you only find out just before your wedding night" Victoria interrupted clearly puzzled about the whole situation.

Victor turned an even more brighter red colour – if that was possible – and turned his attention to their joined hands knowing that Victoria's gaze was still on him.

"Well, what we do tonight if we still choose to, will help us when or if we decided to have ch-h-hildren"

Victoria's eyes widen at the word, not that she didn't want a family with Victor just that thinking about having children this early on in their marriage was still daunting. She took her hand away from theirs and lifted his chin so that he would meet her eyes,

"Victor I love you and whatever happens tonight is not going to change that."

He smiled at her and took her into his arms again, caressing her back and whispering words of promises and love. Eventually he pulled away and brought her lips to his. Their kiss was just as passionate as before. And gaining her own self-confidence, Victoria continued to remove his nightshirt leaving his chest bare to her. As they parted for air Victoria glanced down towards his chest, it was more toned then what she expected and to her delight smoother.

"You can touch me if you w-w-want Victoria" Victor said which snapped her from her thoughts, she looked up at him again and smiled nervously and placed her hands on his chest rubbing them up slightly to meet his collarbone and down again to just below his ribs. Looking up into his eyes she could see the change in his eyes that almost made her swoon.

Victor moved his lips to hers again moving her back to lay onto the bed his tongue finding its way back into her mouth. Gently he began to kiss down her neck occasionally allowing his tongue to stroke her untouched skin. Growing more confident as he heard her quiet moans and wanting to feel more of her bare skin Victor suggestively began tracing the buttons of her nightdress with his fingers whilst looking into her eyes to ensure she was comfortable with his actions, Victoria nodded slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked willing his nerves not to show.

"Yes Victor" she gave him an adorable smile. He leaned forward and kissed her greedily. He began to unbutton the front of her nightgown as she continued to rub up and down his chest smiling as she made him groan, finally all the buttons were open and looking into her eyes Victor grasped at the hem of her night dress, removing himself from her mouth quickly to pull it over her head. She blushed as he stared at her body and got even redder,

"You're so beautiful, Victoria" She blushed. He kissed her again and she pulled away and nervously began to help remove his bottoms to ensure he was as naked as she was, she noticed how nervous he was so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast needing to feel some prove of his opinion of her. He looked at his own hand and couldn't believe what he was touching. He was touching the women he loved. He removed his hand and quickly detached himself from on top of her to throw his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands, she felt hurt.

"What's wrong Victor?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting nervous I suppose" he replied turning to look at her smiling to some extent. She smiled gently and put her hand on his arm,

"It's alright darling you can take as long as you want"

He turned fully towards her and reached forward and pushed a fallen curl behind her ear,

"I should be saying that to you my love." He replied stroking her cheek, abruptly her smile turned into a deep frown,

"Victor, is this going to hurt?"

He grimaced "I'm not so sure darling…If you don't want to I understand, really" she grabbed his broad shoulders and pulled him back to her,

"I still want to Victor." she pulled him to her lips.

"Okay... But tell me...if I am ...hurting you" he muttered between prying her mouth open with his. He leaned against her again his body was leaning in to her between her knees that were wrapped around his hips. He forgot the task at hand as he was still amazed at what it felt like to kiss her. He carefully moved his hand from her cheek down her elegant throat to her breast again, but now taking his time to see what she enjoyed, as she began to moan and his name fell from her lips a few times his lips followed the trail which his hand took and began kissing her soft beautiful skin. He pulled away somewhat as he felt her hands tentatively on his stomach rubbing circles on the line of hair which ran down towards his manhood, groaning rather loudly he moved closer to her entrance . He looked at her eyes wondering if she was sure. She guessed his thoughts and nodded her head. He slowly entered her and couldn't believe what it felt like to have her warmth wrapped around him. He leaned down to kiss her as he slowly eased himself all the way into her. He felt her mouth wince under his. He pulled away and stared at her hurt expression.

"Victoria?" he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Victor, please stop for a moment."

"I'm hurting you"

"Just a little, it's easing don't worry darling"

He slowly pulled out of her and slowly entered her again. He stared at her expression before looking down. He watched himself slowly thrusting into her. Still staring at himself he noticed something. He stopped moving,

"Victoria, you're bleeding." he watched her expression as her shocked face morphed into tears. He pulled himself completely out of her as she began to sob.

"I'm fine Victor really."

He took her chin and pushed it up towards his face and kissed away the tears running over her cheeks.

"Do you want me to continue?" he gave her a questioning expression .She nodded.

He slowly entered her again. He bent over and kissed her gently on her lips as he began to thrust into her as he whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful Mrs Van Dort" she pulled him onto her lips. He felt her smile underneath him. He heard a gasps escape her mouth as he pushed into her deeper and more powerful with every one of her whimpers. He'd never felt this way before in his life, it was incredible.

She cried out his name and he threw his head back. Her muscles unexpectedly tightened on him. The only sounds were moans and the whispers of endearment from one to the other. He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head. She moaned his name softly in his ear as she finished around him, stars appearing in front of her eyes. Feeling her erupt around him caused him to finish with her and collapse against her resting his head on her breasts. They were both panting as he removed himself from her and rolled on to his side, Victor took his wife into his arms and let her get comfortable as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Victor that was lovely" she sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yes it was" he replied, kissing her on the forehead as she cuddled closer, "I love you Victoria"

"I love you too Vic…..tor." Victoria whispered through a yawn as she snuggled in closer and wrapped her arms around his thin frame.

Victor chuckled and rested his cheek upon her head whilst rubbing his hands up and down her side listening to the soft sounds of her breathing until it become regular and apparent that she was asleep he allowed himself to give in to the idea of a pleasing slumber knowing that his dreams would be filled with his newly wedded wife and all the memories they were going to make.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Finally finished :) I hope that this was worth the wait. This is my first mature scene so i hope it was alright.**

**A huge thank you to all who have supported this story and I plan to do a follow up to this story soon.**

**Much love :)**


End file.
